Vrede Box
Vrede Box is a series of medium format film box camera, manufactured by Vredeborch GmbH, Nordenham, Germany. A large number of cameras were made for other distributors with their own name. Vrede Box models were the basis for many name variations, such as Filmor, Fodor, G-M-Box, Haaga, Helios, Hanimex, Joy-Box, Manex, Monty, N-Box, Prinz Pilot, Photopia, Regia Box, Slomexa, Texar, Union. There are many models and versions of the Vrede Box. Sometimes the camera fronts with the names have been used indiscriminately, so a Standard has a self-timer or a Paloma has none. Early versions of the cameras has diagonally hand-strap on the top, late ones straight hand-strap. p.979. Some cameras have no model name on the front. Vrede Box models Standard Menis (1949) *Introduced 1949 *Very early Vrede Box Standard Menis 49 *Introduced 1949 *A later model of Standard Menis (1949) but built-in self-timer by red pull-out knob on the top Standard Menis (1950) *Introduced 1950 *Built-in yellow filter *Two aperture Standard-S Menis *Introduced 1950 Paloma Menis *Introduced 1950 *As Sandard Menis but with built-in self-timer *Red or green covering Paloma-S Menis *Introduced 1950 *A Paloma Menis with sync. Synchrona *Produced from 1953 to late 1970s *Synchronised Vrede Box could be used Lucerna flash unit *Black or grey covering *Some cameras marked "Made in Germany by Vredeborch" Standard Menis (1950) Specifications This data belongs to camera in the pictures. *Format: 120 roll, 6x9cm *Lens: 105mm f/8 single element Meniscus lens **Aperture: f/8 and f/16, setting: via the upper pull-out tab above the shutter release, without pulling out the tab setting is on the large aperture, when pulled out, sets the small aperture w/yellow filter controlled by the small button on the lower front of the camera *Focusing: fixed focus; Focus range: 3m - inf *Shutter: instant-return self-cocking simple spring rotary shutter; Speeds: 1/30 +B; Setting : via the pull-out tab above the shutter release, when pulling out sets to B *Cocking and Shutter release lever: same, on the front left side of the camera, pressing once to downwards the lever cock and release the shutter *Cable release socket: at the corner below the cocking lever there is a bolt of safety of the shutter release *Viewfinder: two bright magnifying glass finders, on top and right sides of the camera, polished steel reflectors *Winding lever: on the right side of the camera *Back cover: hinged, w/ red window, opens by a handle on the top back side of the camera *Film loading: via a removable magazine, open the back cover, then pull out the winding handle, and then pull out the inner part of the camera, then insert the film roll to the lower plate, and place it to the upper take up spool, then insert the film magazine into the camera and pull in the winding lever, then close the back cover, wind the film until the number 1 visible in the red window *Tripod sockets: 1/4 inch, two, left and bottom sides of the camera *Buttons for hand grip on top of the camera *Body: metal, Weight: 468 *Serial no. none References Links *in Sylvain Halgand Collection http://www.collection-appareils.fr/vredeborch/html/vredebox.php http://www.collection-appareils.fr/vredeborch/html/slomexa.php Category:6x9 box Category:120 film Category:German cameras Category:Medium format